Shadow
by Rayne0722
Summary: Kagome feels like no one sees her for the real her, instead they only see the reincarnation of Kikyo. Songfic, oneshot, read and review


_A/n: Hello hello and welcome to my fourth song-fic ever! I just wrote three of these in unison, and I am still going. Anyways this one is based on a very good song by a very good singer/song-writer named Maria Mena. Please read and then review it's just courteous. I review everything I read and I suspect you people like to get reviews too so if you want reviews shouldn't you first submit a review?_

**_Song-fic_**

_**Shadow: Maria Mena**_

**_By: Rayne0722_**

**_ I wish you'd see it in my face _**

**_But I'm caught up in those long lost days_**

**_And how can I then make you see_**

**_When I don't even know me._**

"Inuyasha?" I asked as we sat alone under the stars.

I wish you could see it. The way I feel about you. I'm so caught up in this whole journey that I just can't seem to find a way to tell you.

"What?"

I opened my mouth to reply unsure of how to. I'm supposed to be Kikyo's reincarnation, but that doesn't mean I am the same as her does it? I have my own thoughts, my own dreams, my own voice. But then there are things that we share, things that we are so alike in, so who am I? How can I tell you how I feel when I don't even know the real me?

"Never mind." I replied and looked to the flame blazing in front of me.

_**Following my footsteps home, **_

_**But this time I'm walking all alone**_

_**Trying hard to be someone **_

_**I don't even know**_

That was a nice day we were so peaceful. There were no demons to interrupt us; it would have been the perfect time to tell you. Now I am returning to my home again, walking along the path that leads to the bone-eaters well. I realize now that I was trying so hard to be someone I wasn't. I was trying to be her, because I thought you would accept me more, love me more, but I don't even know her that well so how can I be her?

_**I feel like a shadow,**_

_**Walking behind who you think I am**_

_**Just like a shadow**_

_**Wanting to see the sun again**_

_**I'm you're shadow and I'm lost**_

_**Just like my shadow**_

Kikyo told me once that I really must have been her reincarnation because I was following in her path. It makes me feel like I am just a replacement, her replacement for this era, and this time. I took her place when she could not. I just want you all to see me Kagome, not Kikyo. I want you to see the teenage girl who is so far behind in her studies that she has to try extra hard to graduate, I want you to see the girl who accidentally fell into something amazing and that most people only dream about. I want you to see Kagome, the girl from the future not the reincarnation of Kikyo, or the jewel detector.

_**Thought I'd like me bright and new**_

_**But my candle burnt out long before you**_

_**Now I'm the one who's got to pay**_

_**I'm finding me a better day**_

I tried to stand out against Kikyo so people would stop confusing me with her. I don't really look that much like her do I? I thought I would enjoy being different, but now I see being different here just gets you into a lot of messes. I paid the prices, being kidnapped from time to time and watching you chase after a dead dream. I let it all go through me, tried to be like ice but it still hurt. But now, now I think I can make it. Today is a good day.

_**Following my footsteps home, **_

_**But this time I'm walking all alone**_

_**Trying hard to be someone **_

_**I don't even know**_

_**I feel like a shadow,**_

_**Walking behind who you think I am**_

_**Just like a shadow**_

_**Wanting to see the sun again**_

_**I'm you're shadow and I'm lost**_

_**Just like my shadow**_

I'm not Kikyo, and I never will be. I think you always knew that though didn't you? We're different. She's dead, I'm alive I think that's got to count for something. Turning I see you coming towards me. I am almost to the well.

"Kagome." You call out my name and I know you would never see me as her and that I shouldn't either.

_A/N: Okay wow three in one day, I'm on a roll. Anyways please send in your reviews. You know what's really annoying? Kingdom Hearts 2…I can't get all the damn medals I am missing one! ONE! That damn poster duty one, like I can do that bullshit in thirty seconds. Okay anyways now moving on to brighter subjects…well I made the Philosophers stone. It took forever but I made it, and then I gave it to this alchemist name Ansala. Now he makes me orichalcum which makes me uber strong and can go kill those dame executioners and convectors and beat the damn hidden dungeons! Okay, okay enough of that just review already._


End file.
